itadakimasu_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Thigh Man
Thigh Man The story of the Thigh Man is one of hope, loss, redemption, and peace. What began as a simple role given by an admin during the Kya-Era slowly began to grow. However, the Kya Wars changed all of that. The purge eliminated every member. Every believer of thighs. Every follower of the religion. However, all was not lost. The second member of the Thigh Man role, Pup. , was revived. And looked around to see the aftermath of the war around him. With a heavy heart, he set out. Determined to keep the role of his predecessor alive. He reformed the religion; building it on the principles of being a respectful Anti-Bully Ranger. Pup began to recruit more and more members, bringing the role back to its original glory. They have taken refuge in the wholesome realm. The Legend Appears The day was August 4th, 2017. Pup was overlooking the wholesum_channel, when suddenly a new nut comes up. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the missing hero. The legend himself. The precursor. The original Thigh Man from which all other Thigh Men sprung. The man who could summon thighs thiccer and softer than any other denizen in the known Server. Mr.Lister The Sister Phister. Pup froze in shock. His predecessor, who was missing in action for so long, had appeared in front of him. The man lost in the Kya-war had been found. The Legend had returned. The Holy Thighble The pages of the original Holy Thighble were lost to the fires of war. However, Pup kept one passage close to his heart as he began to rebuild the religion. "You have to be devoted to thighs in heart, mind, body, and soul. You have to be respectful of other body parts and general fetishes, but devote yourself to thighs. You have to stand for justice as an Anti-Bulli Ranger at heart. You must avoid the temptations of bullis and their bullying ways. If death comes in the form of suffocation between yummy thighs, you must see it as an honor. Pray to thicc thighs, for they save lives. Amen. There are no prerequisite tests. The tests come on the field. Judgment is based on how you interact with others." ~Initiation Passage from The Holy Thighble Factions, Peace, and Alliances Thigh Men are close with the Soy Milk faction, as they both aim to keep peace and wholesomeness in the server. They do their best to keep full neutrality during wars between factions. The Goons have a large soft spot for the Thigh Men and take their neutrality seriously during times of conflict. The Thigh Men have a standing relationship with the Senpais, sharing many common ideals and beliefs. There are some Thigh Men among the Senpai ranks and they are often seen as patrons of the House of Thigh. Thigh Men are weary around the Crusaders. Both sides have a "Leave Me Alone And I Leave You Alone" policy towards each other. Members Founder and Lord -- Mr.Lister The Sister Phister Second-in-Command -- Pup. Members: Hifumin Effay Axo boi BurgahLawd Harenji Seiki Frost Psyducc Jeff Nekololiz Wholesome (mommy) Narae Scribe Zenzuru Rewer Zeemo RunningInThe90s